Presently, image/video capturing features are present in many electronic devices such as mobile devices and other hand-held devices. Camera modules are present in such devices for image/video capture purposes. As these electronic devices are produced on a mass scale, imaging performance of the camera modules may suffer due to production variation of components of the camera modules. For instance, color channel sensitivity variation, and the like in the camera modules, may be caused by production variation of, among other things, of color filters and image sensors and optics.
The variation in color channel sensitivity and the flash color variation can be measured in individual camera modules during their production, and the measurement data can be stored in camera memories associated with the camera modules. However such measurement and memory requirement have time and money constraints, and even different device manufacturers can use different methods and ways for storing measurement data. Therefore, it is desirable to remove the need for measurement by dynamically being able to calibrate the camera modules either during production or during their operation by the customers.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known devices.